Full of Coincidence or just Fate?
by SuperGalGene348
Summary: I'm not good with summaries so here goes.. Everything changed for him and her when they first met, was their meeting fate or everything that is happening are just mere coincidence? OOC Naru O.O . . . NaruxMai Review please
1. Chapter 1

So its been a while since I last wrote.  
To be Honest, I don't know if I still have it or something But yeah, I hope you enjoy it..  
I was still re-thinking of renewing my other story of Ghost Hunt cuz' I lost all my files since my PC broke.

so without further ado, here's my story..

* * *

Chapter 1

**General PoV**

Everyone was busy in the streets of Shibuya. Going to their Destinations. It was an early morning and still, everyone was rushing so they won't be late. One of them was our very own Taniyama Mai. She was hurrying up to her school. "I'm gonna be late!" she said as she was running towards her school. She didn't care if she was bumping people as long as she won't be late. Running across the street, she didn't realize that to stop light was green, and then a screech of a car. She looked towards the van coming up at her. So she closed her eyes. 'Is this the end?' she thought. 'No, no, no! this can't be happening! I still have to enjoy my life! Have a boyfriend and go on dates! And my JOB!' she thought aloud. Everyone stopped and looked to see what had happened. Some rushing, some just standing there, and some people, just went along with their lives.  
The door of the black van opened and revealed a tall man that his hair was covering his right eye. "Miss! Are you okay?" he asked. Mai was still in shock of what happened and couldn't reply back a reply. All she did was nod. "Miss, I think we should have you checked in the hospital." The man suggested. But Mai looked at her watch and panicked.  
"No! I'm gonna be late!" she shouted. "Excuse me, Miss but where are you heading off to?" he asked. Mai looked at him. "uhmm, to Sekia Gakuen ..." The man looked up at her and said "I'm also going to Sekia Gakuen, why don't you just ride with us." 'Us?' Mai thought. "Lin, what is taking you so long?" a boy said. He looked up to see a brunette with Chocolate eyes. "I'm terribly sorry Shibuya. But could you move so this young lady could come with us to school?" Lin said. Shibuya only glared at him amd sighed.  
"Guess we don't have a choice. Get in or we are all going to be late." he said sternly. They got in the car and drove towards Sekia Gakuen.

**Mai's PoV**

'I can't believe I'm alive! I thought I was a goner! Kami, ARIGATO!' I kept thinking and thanking for such a miracle. So let's review what happened, I was running towards school and almost got myself killed, but luckily lived. Met a Handsome guy but not to mention a jerk. And I'm lucky to have a ride to school. So to sum it all up, today is gonna be or is already one of the worst days of my life. After snapping out of my thoughts of what had happened like a few minutes ago, I turned to examine the guy whose hair covered his right eye. If I'm not mistaken, his name was Lin-san right? He looked young enough around mid-twenties to his thirties. He was kinda focus on driving so I turned my attention to 'that jerk' on my right. I observed him secretively, good thing he was facing the window. Hmm, he had jet black hair thay was kinda messy, ocean blue eyes, good features and a slim body. He seemed to notice me looking at him, and smirked. "Done watching the good view?" he asked and I blushed. I turned away from him and said "Jerk". He only chuckled and resume watching the outside the window. 'UGHH! what is up with him? I mean he is good-looking and all but, his attitude..' I screamed in my head. So for the whole ride, I kept silent and waited to arrive in school.

_-15 minutes later-_

So we finally arrived at Sekia Gakuen. I bowed and said my thanks to them and practically ran towards the school building to my classroom. I hope I won't be able to see them Finally opened the door, I said "SAFE" and went to go to my seat. Michiru, my seatmate and best friend talked to me. "Hey Mai! Have you heard? There's gonna be a transfer student!" I looked exhausted and just shook my head NO. 'A transfer student?' I thought. "Hey Mai, why're you looking like you just ran away from the princess' tower 500 kilometers away?" my other seatmate and best friend, Keiko, joked. "Trust me, you do NOT want to know. This morning was soo hectic." I told her. So, after a few seconds,  
Sensei arrived our room. Our Class rep, Naoko-chan said "Stand. Bow." "Good morning sensei" we all greeted sensei. He nodded and we all sat back in our seats. "As you all may have heard, we have a new transfer student in our class. Please be nice to him." He announced."Come in" he motioned for the guy to come inside. A guy that had jet black hair came inside. My eyes widened. 'HIM!' I thought aloud. He made eye contact with me, wait? maybe I'm just thinking too much. There's no way he'd make eye contact with me.  
'Will things get any worse?' I asked myself. I snapped out of my thoughts as sensei coughed and said "Please introduce yourself" THE 'jerk' nodded. "I am Shibuya Kazuya, 17 years old. It's nice to meet you." after that, he smiled. I looked at him, that smile. Even though he wass smiling, his eyes are saying he isn't. I eyes him suspiciously.  
Most of the girls went "Kyahhhh~ " over him. They didn't even notive his smile right now was fake. "so any questions you would like to ask Shibuya-san?" sensei asked. A lot of girls raised their hands, and blabbered "Do you have a girlfriend?" or "What's your email and no.?" or "do you want to go out?" or "what's your type of girl?" and all those stupid questions. I only snorted and laughed a little. He looked at me and I blush for some reason. 'WAIT, BLUSH? ME? cuz' of THIS JERK! THERE IS NO WAY' I kept reminding myself. He replied those questions "I am single but I'm not interested in having a relationship. However, there is someone that became an interest to me. I don't want sending off my privacy, and I hope you'd be able to understand. I am terribly sorry. " sensei then started saying "Now, where should I place Shibuya-san, hmm.. oh there! beside Taniyama.  
Taniyama, please raise your hand, so he can recognize you" I sighed and raised my hand. 'Could things get any worse?' I though allowed, seeing as he was approaching the empty seat beside me. "Oh and Taniyama-san, please tour Shibuya-san around school, help him if he gets confused. " sensei finished off. I nodded and went through my thoughts. 'GREAT! IT JUsT DID!' So for the subjects we shared a book and I could have sworn some were glaring.

_-Around free period-_

"Shibuya-san, let's tour the school." I suggested. He looked up at me from his book with an expressionless face. He stood up and nodded. So, we started our tour. I showed him the cafeteria, the garden, the gym, the greenhouse, the infirmary, the lab rooms and music rooms, the faculty room and rooftop. While of the rooftop, we had a conversation. I was nervous but still spoke. "Nee, Shibuya-san, why'd you suddenly transfer to this school?" he looked at and said "parents work". My eyes twitched for a second, I mean that was such a plain response. "I can see you have a lot of admirers in class... well, that's what you expect with that face, right? Mr. Popular?" I said again. "You think I'm good-looking?"  
he asked. "I mean like a lot of girls were swarming at you, wanting to be your girlfriend." I replied. "You don't have bad taste" he said and chuckled. And then it hit me...  
HE WAS SUCH A NARCISSIT! Ughh! The bell rang signalling free period was over and 6th period was starting. We ran towards the room and made it in time. So the next periods were boring. During last period, I tapped his shoulder and passed a small paper that had "Shibuya" in it. He opened them and read. His eyes went wide and looked at me with a bewildered expression.

**Shibuya's PoV**

I read the one Mai gave to me. As I started reading, my eyes went wide. Naru, how could she have known? has she? I wrote down "where'd you heard the name "Naru?" and passed the paper to her. She looked at me with a shocking expression and wrote something on the paper and passed it to me. I read it, and it said "its short for narcissit, wait, don't tell me people call you that?" I looked stunned at her reply. I sighed in relief as my secret has not yet been found out. I wrote down "Stupid" and passed it to her, after a few seconds,  
her face went red cuz' of anger. Mai crumpled the paper and stuffed it in her bag.

'Mai Taniyama, You are seriously an interesting one.' I thought.

And so last period ended and I wasn't able to talk to Mai cuz' she was ignoring me. She went to her friends and smiled. They chatted and I heard her friend said "Mai.. are you free today?" and Mai shook her head. "Gommen ne, but I have part-time at the cafe. Maybe next time" she said. 'Part-time?' I thought but shook it out of my head for now. And I went to go find Lin and go home.

**General PoV**

Mai looked at Naru as he was leaving the room. Her face reddened and looked away. "Are you alright Mai? you look hot" Michiru said. Mai shook her head and said "I'm fine, no need to worry! wELL, GOTTA GO!" she said running off to her part-time job.

_-While at naru-_

He went to towards outside the school only to be bumped by someone at his back. He looked at the person and said "watch where you're going stupid" Mai's face reddened cuz; of anger.  
And ran towards the cafe. Shibuya thought "is this fate? or just coincidences?"

* * *

So yeah like I hope you enjoyed it

Sorry if it wasn't that long well,

til the next chapter^^

review please!

SuperGalGene348


	2. Chapter 2

So hello there, SupergalGene348 here..  
Here's my 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
BEWARE FOR THEY ARE OOC..

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT

* * *

Chapter 2

General PoV

Naru was waiting for Lin to pick him up, so for the meantime, he got his book from his bag and started reading. Not later than five minutes, He heard a honk and looked up. He closed his book and went towards the van. "So how's school? Did you make any friends?" Lin initiated a conversation. Naru was looking out of the window and told him, "Not much. Just the same, girls swarming over me, asking information. But there is one thing interesting that happened.." he said, trailing off his conversation as he saw a familiar brunette walking in the streets. Lin, curious as to why he didn't finished what he was saying, asked him. "And what's this interesting thing, if I may ask so?"  
Naru was still looking at the window smiling. "It's nothing. Just a lot of coincidence." he replied bluntly. "Hey Lin, can we follow that girl? That girl we almost hit this morning?" he asked. Lin, still shocked at his request, just complied. He observed Naru as he had an amused expression in his face. Lin stopped his observations and watched the girl he met this morning. He saw her enter a cafe. "So, here we are. What do you suggest doing in a cafe?" Lin asked. Naru looked at him with his usual expressionless face and said "Just checking on things." Naru said and got off the van and entered the cafe. "Welco-me. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mai shouted. "Would you please lower your voice? This is not a marketplace" he said. "I-I'm terribly sorry, Sir. What can I do for you?" Mai asked, clearly irritated. Naru chuckled and told her "Nothing much.  
I just passed by and thought this was a good cafe." This made one of her vein popped. "Look, SIR. If you want to order something, then please do. But if you have no business here, then I suggest you leave." Mai told him off. He was looking at her. His gaze piercing you and was challenging her. "Well, I'm just checking on the cafe. It was such a coincidence in seeing you here." Naru said and began to leave the cafe. "See you tomorrow, Mai." he muttered but Mai heard him. Still angry, she also smiled a bit and whispered "yeah, see you tomorrow, handsome jerk."

Mai's PoV

'The nerve! What does he think he is doing?' I was screaming that on her head. I tried cooling my head first before going back to the costumers. I put on the best smile I could give and greeted them. Then I remembered what Naru said. "Coincidence, huh?" I muttered. It was around 8 that I finished up my shift and went home. Home wasn't for so I had nothing to worry about. Before I reached home, I stopped by at the convenience store to buy something for dinner. when I reached home, I did my homework while eating dinner. After cleaning up, I headed for the bathroom to take a shower and sleep. After changing, I was going to bed when suddenly, I heard my phone rang. I looked at the message. 'Funny.. it doesn't have a name registered on it.' I thought as I read the message. "Goodnight and sweet dreams kitten." it read. "NANI?" I screamed. 'Who the heck is this punk?' I asked myself. So without a thought, I replied him/her. "Who is this" and pressed send. A reply came fast and I read it "You could say someone you know. Don't worry kitten, I'm harmless. Go to sleep already, you need it for school tomorrow and don't think of me. Goodnight" I was kinda furious who this person was.'I mean he/she calls me kitten.. what's that supposed to mean?' I thought. 'Ugh.. whoever this is.. I'll make him/her remember it for doing this to me.' I continued.

The Next Morning ~

I set off my alarm clock. Damn its early in the morning. I tried to stand up and walked towards the bathroom to take a bath. After taking a bath, I changed to my school uniform and went to set up stuff. 6:17 AM 'still have a few more mins before school' I thought. I prepared my breakfast, nothing to fancy. I had bacon and eggs with toast and some orange juice. I looked at the time and started heading off, a bread in my mouth and my book bag at my shoulder. I got my phone and looked at things. '57 mails, 6 missed calls , 34 messages'  
"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. I scrolled up who called first. It read John, Keiko, Michiru, Aya , the landlady and the 'unknown' number who called me kitten. I looked at my mails and most of them were from the unknown person. I texted him/her "hey, who are you really?" and a reply suddenly came. "Good morning kitten. I don't plan on telling you yet." and I became furious. 'WHO IS THIS JERK?' I screamed my mind. As I was going to school, I was fuming. As I walked, I looked at the cherry blossoms at the sides. It was such a beautiful view. Then,  
I ran towards school.

~ Ding Dong Ding ~

I heard the school bell sounded signalling that classes was going to start. I practically ran with intense speed to my classroom. Running towards the corner, I bumped into someone and Almost fell to the floor. I waited for the impact but none came. I slowly opened my eyes and look up to see a guy who had black hair and eye-glasses. "Gommen nasai! I was running too fast and all.. " I apologized while he did the same thing. "Oh no, it's not your fault, I was also in a hurry. So don't blame yourself, uhmm.." "Mai, Taniyama Mai" I introduced myself.  
"Ah, is it okay if I call you Mai-chan?" he asked. I nodded. He facepalmed his forehead and said "I'm terribly sorry. I'm Osamu Yasuhara. 3rd year class 2-1" I only smiled and so did he.  
"err.. Yashuhara-senpai... its kinda long..XD" I said. He smiled and said "Call me Yasu then, Mai-chan :D" "well, we better go now, or else we'll be late" he continued and I panicked and dashed to my classroom. " SEE YAH LATER YASU" I shouted running again to my classroom before the subject teacher comes in. Finally arriving at the classroom, I went to my seat. I looked at The 'Oh so Handsome jerk' beside me and looked at his irritated expression. 'Man, what's his problem?' I thought. "Hey Naru, something wrong?" I asked him and he just ignored me. He continued reading that black book of his and I just looked at him with a 'what's your problem?' face. The final bell rang signalling first subject is starting. First period was english and I had a hard time on it. "Urgh..." I said. Naru looked at me and wrote on a piece of paper, "what's with the "ughhh"? " I was kinda taken aback by it. "Mr. Handsome jerk"  
is actually concerned of it. I replied "English sucks" I wrote back. He kinda chuckled and wrote back "Not really stupid. Its easy if you try and read a book" . I was insulted but at the same time happy. We kept passing paper notes until lunch break. Seeing as though classes were boring.

Naru's PoV

As I was walking towards the classroom, I saw Mai talking to some guy with glasses. I don't know why but I was mad at him. I saw both of them smiling each other which made my blood boil. 'wait, WAIT, don't tell me...I'm jealous? there is NO way I am jealous. Especially to someone who is just talking to some acquaintance but its Mai..' I thought. I looked at them and just walked away. As I was going to my classroom, the image of him catching Mai popped into my head. It made my blood boil. Whatever, I have to go before I'll be late. I walked towards the classroom and when I sat in my chair, the final bell just rang and Mai just came in with a hectic face. She went towards her seat which is beside mine and fixed herself before the teacher came in. First subject was english so I didn't have to listen to the teacher. I looked at Mai for a split second and saw her face go down the drain. So I went and wrote something on a scratch looked like she was having fun with me while we were writing through out the whole morning period.

~ Lunch break ~

I started walking out of the classroom and went towards a silent place. The rooftop seems to be a silent place so I headed there. Reaching the rooftop, I got my phone and sent Mai a text.  
"So how are you kitten?" I asked. A reply came in fast. "Doing fine, sir Jerk". I laughed a little and replied "Good" . A small smile graced my lips. She really is an odd one. Thanks to her,  
I feel somewhat that my life is livelier again after HE died. After his death, I have started shutting myself off from everyone. But this stranger, this girl named Taniyama Mai was entering my heart, shattering my barrier. I need to remember that I don't easily let anyone enter my heart. I don't want to get hurt again. I was going to email her again, "Hey kitten, you look cute with your job clothes, didn't you know that?" and sent. I could already imagine her face blushing. But I'm quite sure I'm also too. Woah, this is a first time. Ever since I met her,  
I started having interest of her. She was easily teased yet vunerable. The reply came in late and when I read it, she said "I'm not pretty or cute. There are lots of people who are prettier than me. But being yourself is what makes you beautiful. And every time you smile, you are already cute. So don't change just people doesn't like you, prove them wrong." I was quite shock at her reply but... somehow it made me smile. Lunch break was over and I headed back towards the classroom.

Taniyama Mai... A very interesting girl indeed.

* * *

End of chapter 2

I think this is still small but yeah, sorry.

I'll try to update as soon as possible. I rarely get to use the laptop nowadays.

So review please~ thanks.


End file.
